Petites histoires d'une équipe à problèmes
by KokoSanagi
Summary: Pas vraiment de résumé,c'est juste un regroupement d'OS parlant d'une équipe Pokemon,celle de Sora,jeune homme aimant ses pokemon et tout ce qui est mignon,je met M par sécurité,mais je préviendrai quand il y aura des scènes un peu osées.


Coucou tout le monde!Me voici dans mon fandom préféré,que j'aime et que j'adule depuis mes...3 ans pour l'anime et 6 ans pour le jeu? J'ai nommé...POKEMON!

Ici,je vous présenterai des O-S,qui porterons tous sur une même équipe Pokemon^^Je ferai peux être une fanfic a chapitres relatant L'Aventure de leur dresseur,mais...pas encore^^

Là ça sera juste dees texte,plus ou moins longs,avec des thèmes variés^^ Je met aussi Rating M,au cas où,bien que je préviendrai quand ce sera un O-S citronné.

Voilà,ça sera tout,bonne lecture^^

* * *

-Journal d'un Nymphali n°1

Page 1

Bonjour cher Journal,je me présente a toi en ce jour ou je te reçois. Mon nom est Sanagi,et je suis un jeune Nymphali mâle d'une belle couleur bleu ciel,contrairement a tous les autres qui sont roses. J'en suis très fier,car ça me rend pratiquement unique!Tu te demande comment ça se fait que je sache écrire?Et bien...je sais pas,je comprend de mieux en mieux le langage des humains et je peux lire leurs mots depuis un an,alors je peux aussi les écrire maintenant...  
Je vis avec mon dresseur et ami Sora depuis maintenant 13 ans,nous étions tous deux très jeune quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est un garçon très gentil,qui peux nous comprendre,nous les Pokemon. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier,mais c'est tellement long que je préfère te le raconter plus tard,d'accord?

Alors voilà,en ce moment j'ai un problème,je crois que j'aime quelqu'un...Il s'agit d'Alois,un Absol que Sora a capturé il y a quelques temps,et bien sûr comme tu peux t'en douter en voyant son nom,c'est un autre mâle!C'est vrai que j'ai presque toujours préféré les mâles aux femelles,sûrement a cause de la Farfuret du frère de Sora qui m'a un peu malmenée quand nous étions petits et qu'on vivais tous ensemble. Ce qui ne m'a certes pas empêché de devoir...faire des œufs a cette Noctali femelle quand mon dresseur m'a mis a ce qu'il appellent "La Pension" avec elle..."Pension"?Plutôt "Maison close" je dirais,surtout avec tous ces Métamorph qui sont obligés de se transformer et...Brrr,je ne veux même pas en parler...

Sinon,j'étais en train de parler de Alois,non?Désolé je suis de nature Bizarre,et je suis en plus assez lunatique,je part souvent dans tout les sens,ce qui énerve presque tout le monde.  
Donc Alois,comme je le disais,est un Absol,il a un beau pelage blanc,des pattes musclées munies de griffes aiguisées qui pourrai même décapiter un Dracolosse,et des yeux,des yeux d'un rouge sang brillants à la lueur de la lune. Et quand Sora le fait se transformer,il est encore plus magnifique,fondant sur ses proies tel un ange de la nuit. Il est toujours d'un calme olympien,tous le monde pense qu'il est froid,mais je sais qu'au fond il est très gentil,surtout avec les très jeunes pokémons...Ce qui n'est plus mon cas,malheureusement *soupir très profond*

Je suis tombé amoureux de lui et je ne sais pas comment lui dire,j'ai peur qu'il me rejette et que toute l'équipe se moque de moi,enfin,ça changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude,et j'ai aussi peur que si il vois des tensions,Sora décide de me remplacer en m'envoyant chez ce professeur,ou sois dégoûté que j'aime bien les mâles...Oh,quelqu'un s'approche,il faut que je te cache,je continuerai a te parler de ça plus tard!.-

Sanagi finissais d'écrire ce dernier point et laissa tomber le crayon qu'il tenais avec son ruban quand son dresseur arriva avec un jeune rouquin, qui ressemble a son ami qui voulais remplir a tout pris le pokedex mais en plus grand et un peu plus musclé,non?  
Sora vis une sorte de cahier devant son meilleur ami et le pris et le lisant,lâcha un petit rire.  
-Tu me surprendra toujours,Sanagi...Si tu continue comme ça tu finira même par parler notre langage...  
Il regarda l'autre garçon qui semblais vraiment impatient de quelque chose,puis se retourna vers le jeune Nymphali:  
-Hmmm,tu peux sortir de la chambre,s'il te plaît?Il faut que quelqu'un aille aider Alois a s'entraîner.  
Sanagi pencha la tête en rougissant en lui demandant pourquoi il ne le faisais pas lui même,ce a quoi il lui répondit avec un sourire en coin:  
-Eh bien,que l'on a besoin de la chambre,et si tu te demande pourquoi,disons que les chambres sont un peu comme la Pension pour les humains~  
A ces mots,le jeune pokemon devint aussi rose qu'un Nymphali normal,et sorti en courant de la pièce,et tandis que la porte se refermais,il sourit en pensant que finalement,son maître et lui s'étaient vraiment très bien trouvés!

* * *

Sanagi:*yeux écarquillés*Tu dévoile mon Journal intime a tout le monde,méchante!

Moi:Au moins,tu as de la chance comparé aux personnages humains^^

Sanagi:*penche la tête,intrigué*

Moi:Alois ne sais pas lire XD

Alois:*regarde les traces noir sur l'écran brillant*...?

Sanagi:*larmes coulant de honte et de soulagement*Petite review,onegai?


End file.
